Do you like me?
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: I wanted to this take place shortly after they left the arctic, Miss Spider confessing to Centipede personally that of how she would've felt if she lost him and more. It's something that brought them closer. I was rather curious on if Miss Spider would ever tell him about not wanting to lose him and then, this happened.


The peach soared gently through the sky, which was blue with light orange clouds. It wasn't going to take long until the sky would grow dark. Right at the top of the peach was James and all the other bugs, minus Centipede and Miss Spider. It wasn't long since they got out of the Arctic and Mr. Grasshopper decided to steer the peach for a bit, and James was just telling the rest of the bugs a bit more about himself.

At that very moment in the boardwalk was Centipede, he was sitting down and staring up at the sky as it was slowly darkening. It wouldn't take long until it was his turn, once again, to steer the peach. Having a break from it had to be necessary, nonetheless. From getting a compass to fighting pirate skeletons and saving his friends under the cold waters of the Arctic, he needed at least a small break from steering the peach just to regain energy.

He puffed through his cigar and ended up making silhouettes with the smoke. First, a silhouette resembled the giant peach flying through the sky. The one that followed up was one that resembled a spider. Finally, the last silhouette resembled a heart. He blushed brightly as he stared at the spider and heart silhouettes. All that ran into his mind was now Miss Spider. The way her golden eyes gleamed, the way she spoke in a sleek, silky manner, the occasional smile that she'd give to one that'd make his heart race quickly, the way her soft lips pressed against his cheek after rescuing her. That kiss seemed rather unforgettable to him.

Centipede stood up from the boardwalk and was making his way back up to the peach. He stopped himself half way as he found Miss Spider sitting on the boardwalk, doing nothing but staring at the sky. "Hey Angel Fangs, why are ya here by yourself?"

"Were you not by yourself too, Centipede?" Miss Spider asked, not looking directly at him.

"Was just takin' a break. Hoppy offered to steer the peach since he knew I needed a break after... all that happened."

"I apologize if my tone sounded rather rude." Miss Spider glanced at him, her golden eyes meeting his blue ones. "I have just had a lot in my mind lately. I mean, for a few seconds there before you got out of the water back when we were in the Arctic, I thought you were dead."

"Please! No pirate skeleton can beat me!" Centipede rose his many arms up, posing with pride.

"Well, I just could not lose you. It was something I was never able to imagine, and I did not like the feeling. I am in still a bit of shock of what happened. I am just glad you are okay."  
"...Really Spidey? You care about me? You... like me?"

Miss Spider bared her fangs out for a few seconds, which caused Centipede to jump back nervously, then she stopped immediately. "You might have acted like a nitwit... a lot... but I could not picture myself losing you."

Centipede couldn't stop himself from smiling now. All the times they've argued and she actually deeply cared for him?

"Wow Spidey, I didn't know you wouldn't want me.. to get hurt."

Miss Spider gave Centipede a gentle smile. She had not smiled at him so often, so it was one of those rare smiles that made his heart skip a beat.

"I would not wish for something bad to happen to you. Now, Mr. Centipede, I have something to ask you...,"

Centipede's blue eyes lite up slightly. "Really?"

"Well, this is something I have been meaning to ask.. I have just not been able to."

Centipede's smile faded away, noticing her frown. "What's wrong?"

"Let me ask you this; how do you think I look?"

"Umm... how you look...?" his cheeks started to flush right away. "Ya mean, if you're hot or not?"

"No, no, no." Miss Spider shook her head. "I am asking you, since I am after all a spider, if I would look like the type to terrify a human or not? I mean, other than James of course. I know he is not afraid. How would you think everyone else would think of me?"

"Let me put it this way, Angel Fangs. I do think ya look.. great.. I do.. but I noticed a lot more about ya.. well.. throughout this journey. I don't think people would be scared of ya because you're nice.. brave.. clever.. and that's why I like- well.. I think that's why others wouldn't be scared of ya."

Despite the fact that Centipede stuttered slightly as he spoke, Miss Spider was able to make out what he was saying. "Thank you, Centipede. That was the kindest thing you have ever told me."

"Ah... kind... I gotta say, the kindest thing ya did for me was.. well.. after I got out of the water..."

"Yes?"

"It was... when.. ya kissed me. That was.. a sweet kiss..," Centipede couldn't help it but blush brighter than usual. "What I said was stupid... forget it...,"

"No, it was not." Miss Spider giggled. "You deserved one for saving us. You really showed you cared that we were upset that you lied before."

Hearing the word "lied" made Centipede gulp. Remembering that caused a sharp pain in his chest. "Yeah... I remember that...,"

"Centipede, you risked your own life to save ours. You were a hero."

"Thanks Angel Fangs."

Miss Spider stood up from the boardwalk and stretched her arms. "Now, Centipede, would you like us to come back to the others?"

Centipede stood there, blinking a few times as he stared at Miss Spider, completely lovestruck. He then shook his head to snap back into reality and nodded. "Ohh... yeah! Sure thing, Spidey,"

Centipede started taking a step but stopped as he heard Miss Spider speak up. "One more question, Centipede. About the kiss you mentioned, the one I gave you...,"

"Erm... yeah...?" He blushed, once again, embarrassed that she brought it up.

"Well... did you really like it?"

Centipede blushed brighter. "It was... nice...,"

What happened next made him gap. Miss Spider leaned in and gave him yet another peck on the cheek. He smiled and continued to blush. Miss Spider just smiled back. "Now lets get back to the others."

Centipede's smile didn't fade as he followed the arachnid. After his blush faded, he was capable of speaking clearly to her. "Angel Fangs?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a great spider. I like ya."

Miss Spider didn't turn to look at him, but chuckled. "I like you too."


End file.
